


keep quiet

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: The creatures came, and with them they brought silence.The silence fell upon the world like a calming blanket.Tyler and Josh aspire to find sound again, and they will, because Tyler has a plan.





	keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> dont know what this is sorry

Tyler walks out into the desert with no thoughts of turning back. His legs ache; burn with the intense feeling of pain that’s currently shooting through them with each, tiring step he forces himself to take. 

The hot, almost scalding sand moves around his feet, wriggling themselves between the cracks in his boots and morphing to accustom to the weight of his steps that’s separating them. 

He brings a shaking hand up to his forehead, wipes at the sweat that’s building up there near his hairline in little, taunting beads, an ever constant reminder of the situation he’s let himself be dragged into. Some of the droplets escape his searching hand, bleed down past his rosey cheeks and cracked lips, down his chin and fall from his neck, soaking the collar of his shirt in little patches. His mouth is almost as dry as the desert in which he’s walking through, it begs, and begs for water, screaming at Tyler to just touch the satchel of water in his bag. But he can’t, refuses to because the water isn’t for him, will never be for him if he can ever help it. He turns his head slowly, looks at the panting boy beside him, with his red hair standing up as if on edge, with his crimson-tinted face as it glistens with a sheet of sweat and he lags behind Tyler, his movements are sluggish and Tyler hands out his water after a short moment of thought. 

 

The other boy looks up, his eyes are tired, hollow, and the warm colours have been drained and flattened out into a lifeless grey. Tyler doesn’t like the change, hates it even, It hurts him to see wat’s happened to his friend, but he prevails through his thoughts and shakes the water satchel ever so slightly, watches as the other boy gives him a questioning look, frowning and shaking his head in a dull, almost lacking movement. So, Tyler shakes the satchel of water again, more forceful this time around, and the boy with the red hair takes it in a sweaty grasp, undoes the lid with shaking hands and takes a slow sip. It’s as if he’s getting his insides accustomed to the lukewarm taste, as if he’s almost forgotten the feeling of relief that the liquid brings to him. 

 

The red-headed boy drinks the contents in a few, larger gulps and holds it back out to Tyler.  
He takes it back with a nod of thanks and returns it to its original place in his bag.   
They don’t speak after that, just continue on with their walk, because really, they both know, that deep down in the dark depths of their subconscious, that they haven’t spoken since the beginning of their journey. Really, it’s like they can’t even bring themselves to speak anymore, as if even the simple idea of speech is a foreign thing to them now. Which, really, it is. 

 

They used to speak so freely, back in the day. Tyler used to sing, actually, sing so loudly that his neighbours from two houses down would file noise complaints, threatening to have him kicked out of his simple home, but he had never paid any mind to them. Maybe he should have, he might appreciate the essence of speech a bit more. 

 

He, himself, had taken speaking for granted, even when he and Josh had talked constantly in simple interviews, and to the fans in meet-ups, they never once stopped to imagine what it would be like to never be able to speak again out of fear. They’d never thought about it, and rightly so, because nobody had planned for creatures to sprout from the ground, (or wherever they had truly came from, Josh still thinks aliens sent them to Earth, and Tyler was starting to believe it, much to his own dismay) to spread across the cities and towns, and attacking anything that made a noise louder than a squeak.

 

Tyler and Josh had been lucky to escape, having figured out the ways of living from an early stage after staying with a group of people who’d apparently prepared for this, (Tyler still thinks they were on drugs that whole time of knowing them), they knew the ins and outs of how to survive in this newly silent world. And it’d been okay, for a while atleast, but then life had gotten _hard._ Hard enough that Tyler had contemplated letting himself fall from a roof, only to have Josh grab his hand and silently beg him not to, and Tyler had complied with a tired smile. He missed speaking, so fucking much, and singing too, and so did Josh, sometimes Tyler could hear his muffled cries at night and he wanted to comfort him, but he was still developing his plan. 

 

There was – apparently – a town, founded deep in the desert just south of their city, where speech was free and the area was protected by a dome that kept the creatures out and at bay, and Tyler just needed to figure out, a.) How to get there, and then b.) How to convince Josh to actually come with him. He assumed convincing Josh wouldn’t be too hard, the other, red-headed boy was growing weaker and weaker by the days and would probably be up to anything, even if it meant death, as long as it was better than staying locked away in somebody’s apartment while the creatures that had made the earth their new home, growled and shrieked outside as they prowled the streets for poor victims. 

 

Tyler had been right too, after finalising his plan to escape, he’d managed to convince Josh to come with him (which only took a few minutes at most), and there they set off, with the little water bottles they’d collected up, and the few energy bars and tins of food that hadn’t been eaten or ruined already. 

 

We’re nearly there. Is what Tyler had written on a note with shaky, sweaty hands and handed it to Josh, who takes with a slight smile. A look of relief flashes through his eyes and morphs on his face and it makes Tyler smile too, because _they’re nearly there._

 

It’s only a few more minutes of walking before tall, pipe-like buildings come into view, billowing smoke up into the air, and it doesn’t look healthy, is what Tyler thinks first, because he imagines that’s a lot of pollution being spread throughout the atmosphere by them, but he doesn’t mind, not as much as he would have used to, atleast. 

 

He reaches out and grabs one of Josh’s hand. The boy looks up with a slight frown, but Tyler shakes his head with a smile, pulling Josh along as he sprints towards the dome, and when they’re a couple feet away from one of the entrances, he stops and turns towards Josh.

 

Tyler pauses in thought, places his hands on Josh’s shoulder and leans in slightly. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers, his voice is croaky from lack of use but it’s still his voice, and Josh has tears running down his cheeks as he whispers the phrase back, wrapping his arms around Tyler and hugging him tight. 

 

They stay like that for a few moments, before turning to the dome, and stepping in.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that one movie but i've never actually watched it and cant remember the name, something like a quiet ???


End file.
